The wolf dream
by El Zorro
Summary: the wild kratts are going through a rough time now.. in this story one brother will die... JUST KIDDING, or am i ? read to find out who dies... and who did it.


A somber thunderstorm of lightning loins and howling wolves was slowly lurking over the Corcovado mansion. The old father clock struck twelve and a nightmare of bursting hot flames was erupting inside the great mind.

"Are you sure about waking up the bros 5 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday?"yawned the still sleepy Jimmyz. Koki looked at Aviva who leading them to the brother's room, she had playful grin and Koki knew that when Aviva has an idea! She puts her mind into it and will not stop until she gets some type of results, which were good of course.

Once at the brother's room, Koki and Jimmyz were worried about the bros getting mad and maybe do their payback. "Okay, I got the air horn! Now all we gotta do is open the door", said a very excited Aviva.

Jimmyz open the door very, very slowly and they all walked in into the dark room of the Kratt brothers, who were asleep in strange positions. "Ready guys?" asked Aviva.

"Ready as I'll ever be", said the concerned African American girl.

The brother's jumped at the sound of the air horn, 20 feet or so at least. One fell on his bed, while the other brother falls face first on the wooden floor. "What was that?" asked martin who looked at his little brother. Chris just sat there on the green bed, looking back and forth between the crew and his brother.

Looking at his friends angrily, he asked "Are you trying to scare us to death?!"

Aviva laughed "No silly, it's just that you two are going on an important mission today!"

Chris: "What mission?" with a long yawn at the end, as he got out of bed.

Koki: "Wolves." surprised to see that the young man was wearing green boxers and a white muscle shirt.

Martin randomly yawned out "So, what's for breakfast?"

Aviva: "I don't know." Koki: "Jimmy?" Jimmyz: "How about pancakes?"

Chris: "Again, really?" as he walked across the room to the bathroom.

Everyone just looked at Jimmyz, like if he just had grown another head. He could only look back at his friends, but soon his white face turned into a lovely shade of pink and red.

Jimmyz: 'Whaaaat, I like pancakes, and pizza.' (Out of nowhere he pulls out a slice of pizza.)

Martin: "I'll just get some cereal."

The girls suddenly noticed that their friend was wearing a blue boxer with pink hearts on it and unlike his brother, he had no shirt on.

Martin stretched out his arms and looked at the girls, who blush a pink shade, looks down and sees…

Jimmyz: "Wow, I thought you never wearied pink."

In embarrassment, martin grabbed his blue blanket and tried to cover himself, but the damage was already done.

Outside of this creature's mind was just a thunderstorm overhead. The lightning crackled and hackled, winds decayed the landscape of once beauty and hope as the deadly storm ran over by.

A bloodily murderous scream suddenly ran out of the sleepless ears of the poor creature.

Martin: "Did you hear that?"as he walked outside with Aviva in track suits. Aviva: "We better go check."

As they enter the white mansion, everything was in a disaster!

Martin: "What happened?" Aviva: "Where is everybody?"

The moaning of a person made them turn their heads towards the hallway and run into the living room. Aviva gasped at the sight of Koki on the floor and a hundreds of books around her.

They helped their friend out of the pile of books and slowly she started to regain caution.

Aviva: "Are you okay?" Koki: "He tried to kill us." with a weak voice of pain and sadness.

Martin: "Who?" as he carefully put her down on the couch. Koki just looked at her friends and started to cry her eyes out.

Aviva: "Go look for Jimmy."

Martin looked around the room, until he spotted Jimmyz under some heavy bookcases. After pulling out his injured friend, he looked at him…

Martin: "Who did this?" Jimmyz: "He turned evil."

Aviva: "Who JZ?" Jimmy sat down beside Koki and grabbed her into a hug, but his confused friends could only watch and do nothing to help.

Martin: "What happened here?" Koki: "Tell him Jimmy! He should know anyway!"

The freckle face boy looked at his apprehension friend, who was also bewilder and wanted to hear the news. Jimmyz: "I'm sorry Martin, but it was … your brother."

Tears ran down his white freckle skin, those painful words hit Martin hard in the chest.

Aviva: "Chris would never…" Koki: "He did! And he enjoyed it too!"

Martin: "Where is he now?" Koki saw how hurt was Martin now, but why go through his brother and not just leave him? Koki: "Please don't do this to yourself!"

Martin: "He's my brother and I'm going after him!" Jimmyz: "The woods, you will find him there."

Suddenly the shaggy friend fell to the floor in front of the girls and Martin, but when Aviva looked for a heart pulse… Jimmyz's body was cold and he started to smell raw, Martin slowly lifted up his shirt and saw that Jimmy's insides were… gone.

Back with the creature who slept in puddles of salty water, everything outside the great walls was being thrown about and unsavory winds had blown away trees and the lightning threaten to make the forest scorch away into nothing, but the past.

Long shadowy hands slowly crept up along the walls and over the creature's bed…

Martin: "It doesn't make any sense!?" The woods were a little quieter than usual and it soon looked like rain.

Martin started to get a bit jumpy, when entering the darker part of the woods and thought that his brother might already be back home.

BUT…

Voice: "Martin." Martin: "Who's there?"

Sweat rolled down the creature's face, the heat in its' body started to rise greatly and slowly mumbled 'NO' over and over again.

Martin yelled at the young man who just smiled an evil grin "How could you!?"

"What's wrong Martin?" said a voice that was as same as the man in front of him.

"Chris?" he didn't get it, how can there be two of his beloved brother Chris?

Voice: "Puzzled?" Martin: "Who are you?"

The man, who looked exactly alike Chris, grinned at him for awhile before saying "I am your brother."

Suddenly without warning, Martin's little brother punches him hard solid on the right side of his ribs with a left hook. Martin cried out in pain as he fell to the ground and when he opened his big blue eyes again…

Martin: "Where am I?" Voice: "A drop-off."

While the creature was in its' bed, the long shadowy jet-black hands were now on top of the creature's neck and started to shake the lifeless body savagely.

Chris: "NO! I won't let you do this!" Voice: "Oh, but I will and soon you will agree."

Martin: "CHRIS!" Voice: "Good bye Martin."

Chris had to watch his brother fall into his own death and perish grave.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Martin: "Chris, wake up!"

Chris looked at his older brother with pity and anxious feeling that his own stomach flipped backwards.

Martin: "It was that dream again?"

Chris: "I know who killed you." Martin: "Then who!?"

Chris sat up on his bed and looked down for awhile, but the fear of telling his brother that he had died because of his own actions; the horror, oh, the horror of it was already bad enough.

Martin: "Chris?" putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

The young brother looked at Martin with sorrowful tears and said…

"I did it, I am guilty!"

THE END?

Or is it…


End file.
